Promise Me, Promise You
by Ryouko Akizakura
Summary: Tormented by the feelings inside her, Stella prepares to fight Noctis, her heart breaking. When she finally does face him, she finds the will to do battle. But who is her true enemy? Noctis? Or another side of her? Noctella. I do not own FFVXIII. R&R.
1. My Field of Wildflowers

**Author's Note**: I don't really know what's come over me, honestly. The idea just, popped into my head. Well, maybe not. Okay, so I was looking through Final Fantasy stuff, as I often do, and I came across something that was remotely Noctella related (Along with Cloti, which is another of my favorites!). As I watched the video, I began to feel something inside me. Something I don't feel while looking at Lightis stuff. So I decided to put those feelings down into a fanfiction of the Noctella nature. And this came out. I have a feeling that I like writign about Noctella more than Lightis, simply because it's easier to write angst for them, and that's my style. I also seem to think that when FFXIII-2 comes out, everyone'll start pairing Lightning with that new guy, which is perfectly fine. While I still do like Lightis, Noctella is probably my video game OTP right now, along with Cloti. And I'll admit it, on a different note, I was inspired by a lot of stuff for this story. The fighting scene in particular. There are a lot of references and connections to other things, mainly anime, since I can't fully get away from it. But I wroked on this for a while. More like three or four days. I even worked on it at school! That was probably the most fun I've ever had, working on a fanfiction at school. And as for Noctis, I wasn't sure how he'd reply at the end. Sorry to disappoint, as well as make a reference. Crap.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy Versus XIII, or any of the characters or references I made. Obviously. Basically, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY! NOTHING AT ALL!

* * *

><p>I've always believed in those childish fairy tales. The ones about princes and princesses. They were just bedtime stories to me. They helped me get to sleep when I was younger. They helped brighten the dark night sky while I waited for the celestial chariots to pull light across the empty canvas. They paved the way for the Light to rain down on me, to bless me with its power.<p>

I'd never understood why I had been chosen. I didn't understand why the Light had chosen me to bestow such power. Control was impossible. I was the lonely princess of the country Tenebrae. Power was inevitable, and easy to come by. As well as easy to abuse. I wasn't the type to do so, but the temptation had always haunted me from the back of my mind. As the stars rained from the sky like crystal snow above my head, the wind ruffling my long golden hair gently, a hole in my heart burned. And so I cried.

I hugged my arms around myself, as the tears flowed from my eyes, spilling into the wind as I sat against the rock at the top of a hill overlooking a meadow filled with wildflowers. It was my place to come and cry whenever something was troubling me. When I'd heard the news that I'd have to face someone important to me in battle, I'd fled to my sanctuary almost on reflex.

All my life, I'd never felt more secure. I felt so safe it was almost cruel. Being a princess, I'd been sheltered from danger, kept far away from the battlefield at all costs. But when I'd become a teenager, everything had changed. I was taught how to wield my weapon, and how to use the magic that always seemed to cause me more pain than happiness. Sure, if it hadn't been for my magic then I never would've survived a near-death experience. But, I felt cursed.

Especially now, after I'd found someone just like me. He had magic. He was of royalty. His intentions were pure. I'd held him close to my heart ever since I'd met him at that art function before, and now I had to kill him. I didn't know if I could bring myself to draw my blade against him. Steel blue eyes that glowed like the swirling night sky above me. They could bring me to my knees in a heartbeat if he had the chance to turn them on me. In battle, that was unavoidable. And so I cried harder.

I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't wrap my head around the concept of being forced to kill him. I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want to be the reason those beautiful blue eyes closed forever. I didn't want to be the one that stopped his heart from beating. My tears burned the sides of my face as they fell, the wind blowing them away. The stars rained down on me, begging for me to lift my head, to watch them dance across the empty night sky. But I wouldn't do it. He was in danger so long as I was alive.

I buried my head in my hands and sobbed, my crying echoing across the shattered night sky, as the stars pleaded for me to cheer up, to stop crying. But the rain wouldn't stop. It just kept coming, pouring from my eyes like a tidal wave. There was no reason for me to lift my head. I didn't want to think about leaving from where I was. Because the instant I'd move, I would break down into tears once more. I didn't want to hurt him.

The sound of the wind blowing around me barely served as a source of comfort and solace, but my sobs and tears slowly faded away, as my hands dropped from holding my head. I'd cried it all out. I had to face what was in front of me now. I'd been given the orders to kill him, and that's what I had to do. It didn't matter how much I didn't want to. My father wouldn't accept that. I couldn't show weakness in front of my father, the King of Tenebrae. I would kill him. I had no choice.

I stood up shakily, and looked to the sky, my celeste eyes searching for the Light, as my heart pleaded for console. How could I go about killing someone who meant so much to me? Was I destined to fall in his place? Should I just give up even thinking about trying it? The wind ruffled my long golden hair, as I waited for the sky to give me my answer. The stars danced across my pale irises. I heard my heart beat once. I still had no choice.

My entire body wouldn't stop shaking. My right hand was clenched into a tight fist, my nails digging into my palms. I gritted my teeth as hard as I could, biting my bottom lip in the process. My eyes narrowed angrily, their purple color twisted with darkness and rage. I'd have to kill him. But I couldn't bring myself to accept that I'd have to do it. I wouldn't accept it. I simply didn't want to kill him.

I sucked in a breath, and shut my eyes tightly. I would go. I would face him. My right fist shook as my arm trembled. But I wouldn't kill him. Even if I'd cut him down enough to have him grovel at my knees begging for mercy, I still wouldn't kill him. One tear fell from my left eye. I still wouldn't hurt him. I couldn't hurt him. My back tingled as the wind blew across it, magic coursing through my veins. I would fight. But not kill.

I turned toward the castle in the distance, and smiled up at the shooting star that streaked across the sky above the highest tower. I would be alright. The Light rained down on me, as I watched the flowers line up on either side of the meadow, gold against blue. They stood, wary of the other side, yet longing to mingle and merge. They were enemies, but friends in that one simple act of moving forward. They bent and swayed in the wind, golden petals mixing with dark blue ones.

I nodded to the flowers, and started running down the path back to the castle. My footsteps were light against the dirt under the soles of my boots, the soft crunching noise soothing to me as the stars sparkled over my head. I knew I was running toward the fate that was laid out for him and I. I knew that fighting against my heart wouldn't get me anywhere. So I wouldn't. I'd just go with it. I would act upon my emotions. I would listen, not fight. That was the only way he was going to be able to stay alive.

My footsteps lightened as I continued running under the speckled night sky, a bright smile on my face. He wouldn't die. I wouldn't kill him. I wouldn't hurt him. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I'd never. How could I even think about hurting someone so precious to me? My heart stopped in my chest as my feet jerked to a stop. Father's orders. That's why I would think about killing him. The tears threatened to fall again. There was no way out of this. I was just going to keep going around, and around in circle after circle. I lifted my feet up off the ground and ran forward again, the moonlight and serenity of the stars falling to the Earth, silent as snow.

The tears that fell from my face were bitter tears. They were accepting tears. I knew I'd have to fight him. I'd already realized this. But what I couldn't figure out was a way out of it. No matter where I turned or how fast I ran, I wouldn't be able to get out of it. He was going to die at this rate. My right hand tightened once more at this. My heart pounded in my chest, as I blinked one more mass of tears away into the moonlit wind.

…_I'm sorry…_

* * *

><p>My eyes downcast, I waited. I waited patiently. There was no rush, after all. I could feel the pain coming even before it started. My heart was breaking in my chest. I still didn't want to hurt him. I couldn't hurt him. I didn't know how I would face him. My face held obvious sadness, staggering pain. I was broken. That was obvious. He'd be able to tell. He wasn't stupid.<p>

The wind ruffled my golden hair as I stood silent, alone with my thoughts. The street was quiet, lying in wait. It was anxious for the coming battle, the clash of two strong, magical powers coming together. The starry sky and the Light rained down on my back, as I waited, holding my magic carefully in check. It was anxious too. It wanted to move as well.

I could barely hear the tapping of something moving as a shape came closer, running toward me. The thing seemed to be in a hurry. I shut my eyes and blinked one more tear away. It was him. My enemy. My friend. My…I widened my eyes and turned toward the sound; as he slid into the open, steel blue eyes locking with celeste purple ones.

We didn't speak. We didn't breathe. We just stared at each other as he took a few steps forward, my golden hair falling over my left shoulder as I turned my entire body toward him, my heart leaping out of my chest. It begged me to go to him. It begged me to move. It pleaded for him to take a few more steps, for him to hold it gently in between his palms as gently as he could. Butterflies surged through my stomach, my purple eyes hesitant.

I ran a few steps, toward the top of the flight of stairs, ignoring the pain in my chest as I made to run to him. The instant the blue light started to blow from his back, the second my eyes caught sight of the swirling blue rune that faintly hung in the air behind him, my heart stopped. He truly was my enemy. I fought back tears as I stopped on the top step. My heart pleaded with me to stop. But I knew the answer to that. And it wasn't what I wanted to hear.

Golden-orange wind gathered around my right arm that I held across myself, my eyes narrowing as the rune sparkled and flashed behind me, seeming to roar in anticipation. My magic was pleased, happy to be released. But the purpose was so…Horrible. A hilt brushed against my palm, my fingers curling around it as I gripped my rapier tightly, shimmering orange light streaking down the length of the blade as the sword came into existence.

He pulled his weapon backwards, holding it alongside himself as his gaze turned hesitant as pieces of crystal glass danced across his eyes. He didn't want to fight either. That was obvious. I could see it plain as day in his ethereal blue irises. It echoed my own desire to not fight either. I didn't wish to face him in battle. He didn't want to fight me. I turned away; I couldn't bear to look at him anymore.

It wasn't necessarily in the way he carried himself. He held his stance confidently, his sword balanced in one hand as he waited. He was waiting for me to make the first move. But I couldn't do it. Even now, as I held my rapier tightly in my hand, poised for battle, there was something in his eyes that made me hesitate; made me suck in a breath of desperation. The color in his eyes flickered. He had drawn, got up, and was ready to fight. There was no doubt about it. He carried nobility within himself.

My entire body began shaking, just like it had in the meadow. I still didn't know how I was going to face him. The look in his eyes…It was almost expectant, hesitant, sheepish. It took me two seconds to figure out that my lips had parted, as if I were about to speak. But no words came out. Only broken thoughts. Only words with emptiness filling their hollow and dead bodies. My purple eyes closed, one lone tear sliding down the left side of my face.

"Noctis…" I murmured, as he blinked, listening. The golden rune behind me trembled. "…I'm sorry…"

His gaze turned somber. My pain was known to him now. He now knew how much I wished we didn't have to fight, how much he meant to me. I could feel my pain seeping through his skin and into his veins, running through the vessels as his blood carried it all the way to his heart. The slight flinch of his body. The flash of discomfort that twisted his expression for a split second. In those solitary actions, I could tell he felt the same.

"…It's alright…" His voice was low, soft even, as it drifted toward me. His blue rune cried. My golden one screamed. "…I'm sorry too…"

"It isn't either of our faults, Noctis." I replied, my voice surprisingly strong despite the tears that flowed down my face. "We're forced to fight because of who we are and what we stand for. I'm not fighting you because I want to."

"Stella…" He lifted his eyes to mine, as I shifted, gripping my rapier tighter. I couldn't find the words to express my feelings, my deeper feelings. The ones I wished would just stand up and walk away.

"I don't…" I started, my voice beginning to shake. "I don't…Want to fight you!"

I jumped forward, Noctis's eyes widening as he swung his sword up to block my rapier as it came down. My feet fell toward the street underneath me, the balls of them touching the ground first, as I shifted my weight to push against his blade. When our eyes met this time, he knew I was broken. I didn't have a purpose. I was just fighting because that was the only thing I could do. I couldn't run into his arms and cry like I wanted to. I had to fight. I had to believe that I could win. But most of all, I had to kill him.

"I don't want to kill you!" I screamed, tears falling from my eyes as I slammed my rapier against his lifted sword over and over, striking from each side. "I don't want to hurt you!"

Our swords clashed, over and over, as he slid his across the air to block my attacks, my weak and flailing attacks. Despite my being emotionally unstable, I was able to focus enough to be able to aim at the correct places where my rapier would be of best use, where I would be most successful. Our blades broke apart, and I staggered backwards, lifting it up in front of me to point the tip of the sword level at his heart.

"Why should I have to fight someone that means so much to me?" I asked as I sobbed, tears running down the sides of my face. I couldn't care less about crying in public. "Why should I have to kill someone who's just like me? Knows my pain, feels my agony, carries my blood?"

"…That's just the way it is. We're enemies." He replied coolly, blinking once. I bit back a sob.

"But I don't want to be your enemy!" I cried, shaking my head, the stars in the sky raining down upon the Earth as I cried openly now. "I want to be there for you! I want to be your friend; I want to be someone you can come to! I don't want to be the one who has your blood on my hands!"

He was silent after that. He just listened to the sound of my tears falling to the street, the choking of my sobs echoing through the still and empty air. He went absolutely silent. Even as I was breaking down in front of him, Noctis didn't move. He held his sword at his side, a shadow shielding his eyes from my sight, rendering me unable to see his expression. I bit my bottom lip, and jumped again, pulling my sword backwards.

"Why won't you answer me? Why won't you say anything? Don't you care about me? Don't you want to be friends?" I cried, slicing at him again and again, alternating from each side where I'd strike from. I lifted my rapier up over my head, and hopped forward. "Don't I mean anything to you?"

At this, his eyes widened, but it was too late. I swung my rapier down, as he flashed away from the tip of the blade, avoiding a near fatal blow. Dirt and dust rose up from the ground as my strike hit the pavement, my golden hair falling over my shoulders as I staggered forward. _He's fast! _Wind whistled through the air behind me, and I swung around, carrying my sword deftly in one hand, the blades colliding in mid air.

"You've taught me so much, Noctis." I continued, calmer now as the wind settled to a dull breeze. My eyes narrowed, as we gazed upon each other, so close, closer than we've ever been. "More than you could ever know."

"Oh really?" A slight flicker of a smirk teased his lips. I nodded once, my purple irises solemn.

"Yes." I answered, dropping my head for a second. I pulled my sword away from his, and jumped backwards, sliding back across the street to gain distance. "So I won't go easy on you."

"I never wanted you to go easy on me." He replied, as see through images of swords hovered in the air in front of him as I slid across the ground, my free hand along the street as I lifted my head, gritting my teeth. _Is that his magic?_

I didn't know what was happening to me. All of a sudden, I wanted to fight. It boiled in my veins, running through to the bone, begging me to keep going. _Don't stop._ I narrowed my eyes, and gripped my sword hilt even tighter. I still had so much I wanted to say, so much I wanted to do. But, I couldn't find the words to say them, those unthinkable thoughts that flashed in front of my eyes every single time I crossed paths with him. My sword's voice would reach him. It had to.

We didn't talk, as weapons flew forward, the crystal clear shapes hanging in the air in front of me solidifying into metal structures before flying toward me, intent to kill. I spun around, showing my back to him before flipping backwards to dodge the onslaught of weapons, holding my sword at my side carefully as I jumped out of the way of another, landing in a crouch. I faced him evenly, his blue eyes cold. I couldn't help wonder if he was trying to reach me as well. I narrowed my celeste eyes as another sword flew toward me.

I rose to my feet, lifting the edge of my blade to block the incoming weapons as best I could, the smaller projectiles falling to the ground around me. The larger ones collided with my blade, which I promptly shoved off my rapier to allow myself the ability to guard against the ones that followed after. My eyes widened as he flashed away from his place at the top of the stairs, after flinging another weapon at me, my purple eyes scanning the area, desperate to find him.

I'd just blocked the last weapon he'd sent my way before another slammed into the side of my rapier, sending me flying from the impact. I somersaulted, my back hitting the ground as I rolled forward, coming back up in time to turn to the right, as he flashed back to the top of the stairs to send another projectile in my direction. I jumped up into the air to avoid it, realizing my mistake too late. Being up in the air meant vulnerability. His lip curled up. A small, fast weapon shot toward me, clashing with my barely risen shield, bouncing off as I swung my rapier like a baseball bat, sending the projectile flying back at him.

He promptly blocked it with one of the translucent shapes, as I fell through the air toward him, holding my rapier above my head. But he didn't move. He didn't even take a step. He just flashed out of the way as my rapier came crashing down onto the top stair, breaking it in half with the force of my blow. My legs bent at the knees as I landed on the ground, my purple eyes still. _How can he do that? _A flickering of the wind behind me touched my aura, alerting me to his presence. I widened my eyes and slid forward, my legs flying across the three stairs as I scouted to the bottom, swinging around to fling another projectile back at him.

He deflected that one as well, the crystal shape vanishing upon the instant it got hit, another one appearing to take its place without a second's hesitation. As I gritted my teeth, more flew toward me, and I found myself sliding my sword across the air in front of me, sending the projectiles that hit my sword falling to the ground at my feet. A few arced wide and missed, the screeching of the magic behind them deafening to ears of humans not touched by the Light. I lifted my rapier up, holding it level in both of my hands.

He wasn't hesitating. He'd come at me, no regret or remorse in his eyes. He came to fight me, and to win. That much was obvious. He wanted to get me out of the way so he could accomplish whatever it was that he needed to accomplish. He didn't want to hurt me, and that fact showed in his choice of artillery. Small, but fast, easy to deflect projectiles. _So much for hesitation._

It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, fighting him. He was going easy on me, I could tell. Not only was his choice in weapons weak, but he wasn't really fighting me. He was playing a game. I narrowed my eyes as I watched him carefully, analyzing every single movement his eyes made. The irises had shifted into a bloody crimson color as I'd been busy dodging his attacks, and the sight of them frightened me. He wasn't holding back, yet he was still hesitating. _What is his game? There's no way this is the full extent of his powers._

More weapons flew at me as I charged forward, larger this time, harder to deflect. They gave me no trouble, as I sliced my rapier downward, sending them crashing to the street, their metals bodies clanging against the stiff and wary cement beneath them. He narrowed his eyes as I continued onwards, running toward him now, my eyes narrowed as my blonde bangs blew into them.

"You're not afraid, are you?" I asked, as the crystal clear shapes swirled into the air around me, spinning in a circle above my head, to my right, to my left, below my feet, behind me. _At point blank range? Is he mad? _Weapons shot out of the shapes, but I merely swirled my sword around me as I slid to a stop, deflecting the weapons neatly. "Because this is only the beginning!"

He flinched, flashing toward me. He wanted to end it now. He didn't want to fight me any longer than he had to. This fight was taking too long, in his opinion. In mine as well. It was slowly becoming more and more painful to fight him as the seconds passed. The fight was slowly reaching its climax, and my hands had slowly begun to shake. I knew he was about to release a tremendous amount of power, as his rune hung in the air behind him while he pulled his sword back out of thin air, running toward me. I took off, preparing to meet him.

"You've taught me more than this, Noctis!" I exclaimed as our swords clashed. Right. Above. Left. Right. Left. Above. Our swords clanged together. Over and over.

"The meaning of strength!" I continued, slamming my sword into his, as he lifted his to block mine. Over and over our swords clashed, as I shoved my feelings into my screaming blade. "How to use it! Even the reason the Goddess Etro spared our lives!"

My last slice cut right through his shield that he had risen; Noctis jumped backward to avoid the downwind blow as I staggered forward. I jerked myself upright, my purple eyes wild. He didn't do anything. He just stood there, with his crimson eyes glowing brightly. I panted once, then lifted my sword up, holding it out in front of me carefully. It didn't make any sense. He could do so much more to me, and yet, he chose to hold back. What was he playing at?

"The Goddess Etro shall open the gate welcoming the souls of the dead. When that happens, a bright light shall shine down through the skies over the dead. And those few who see that light shall be bestowed with strength from the land of the dead." I recited, narrowing my eyes. "You said that being different can get you into trouble. I understand that now. I don't see the reason why we should fight, do you? We're the same. We share the same pain, cry the same tears, and bear the same burdens. So why are we trying to kill each other? Tell me, who are we truly fighting right now, Noctis?"

At this, his eyes narrowed. I'd made a dent. I'd broken through his exterior, my words and voice getting through to him. But they were empty. My arm holding my sword began shaking, as my teeth came down on my bottom lip. Hard. I was breaking down again, faster now, as the feelings I had struggled to hold back boiled to the surface. Tears gathered at the corners of my eyes, as I tensed my entire body, flexing to fight.

"I…I love you so much…" I murmured, tears cascading down both sides of my face. His eyes widened, but Noctis stayed silent. "I love you so much it hurts…I don't ever want to see you sad, or broken, or dead. You're at your best when you're smiling. I don't…I don't want to be the reason your eyes won't ever open again, or that your heart won't ever beat! I want to be there for you! I want to be at your side and comfort you when you're hurt…Like a lover should."

His crimson irises quivered. Then throbbed. Surprise was etched into each pore of his face. Every shadow was washed away, my golden rune glowing in the air behind me faintly. The tears still fell, the stars struggling to catch them. I dropped my head, and just openly cried. There wasn't any point in hiding it anymore. I was breaking, for the second time. I clenched my free hand as I cried, lifting my head to meet his stunned eyes.

"I don't want to fight anymore!" I cried, tears flying from my face. "Noctis, I don't want-"

"Stop." Sweetness. Unbearably close. "Just stop."

My heart pounded. The grip on my right hand, the hand holding my sword was light, but tight enough to stop me. My cheeks flushed, my entire face blushing a bright scarlet. The wind rippled my blonde hair around my face, the glow from the stars shining down on me. My knees were weak, my trembling ceasing as my eyes began throbbing, shaking in their sockets. He was so close to me. My quivering breath escaped through my parted lips. And then he spoke.

"Don't cry. Don't cry anymore." My eyes widened, as tears rolled down my cheeks from them. "I don't ever want to see you cry again."

"E-E-E-E-Eh?" My voice was broken, as his presence overwhelmed me. The gentleness of his voice. The lightness on my hand, the same hand holding the weapon I'd swung his way in an effort to kill him was spellbinding.

"Stella…" My heart fluttered in anticipation, his touch on my wrist sending electricity coursing through my veins as the wind carried his whisper toward my waiting ears. "…Thank you…"

"N-Noctis?" I slowly turned my head to face him, my purple eyes widening at the bright fire in his crimson eyes, my breath catching. Without warning, a shadow fell over his eyes, as pain spiked from the back of my head, my eyes slowly fluttering closed. "…Noctis…"

"Thank you for everything."


	2. Cross My Heart

**Author's Note**: Alright. This is another one of my long pieces that just never seem to end. But I love this couple so much that I metaphorically begged my Creative Writing teacher to let me write and read the pieces I wrote in school to the class for proofreading and feedback. Of course, I hardly ever read. I felt like I would be hogging the spotlight, so I held back. Plus, most people in my class don't know Final Fantasy or even care to know about it. . But regardless, Noctella is one of my favorite couples. That's my excuse for this long, never-ending chapter. I had a lot of inspiration, especially for the fighting scene, only this time, Stella's facing one of my own fanmade characters. It's kind of a cheesy fight, with Stella proclaiming really cheesy and cliche stuff, but whatever. I like it. Noctis was unconcious, so...There goes the major source of awesomeness. By the way, Stella needed a chance to be a badass too. That's my excuse for that. And the romance scene...Heh...That was the most fun I've had in a while. Nothing to heavy, nothing too light. It's serious, but not dreary. Overall, I like this story. It's one of my best. This, and probably...I'm not even sure. Anyway, note's long enough. Just enjoy, alright? xD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Stella Nox Fleuret, Noctis Lucis Caelum, Final Fantasy Versus XIII. I own _my ideas and my fanmade characters_, and that's it. I take credit for _my_ stuff. Not others. Other than the two things listed before, I own _nothing_, you got that? _Nothing_. Nah-dah. (Gotta love Chris from Total Drama Island). To make it simpler, I do not own Square Enix's game Final Fantasy Versus XIII. There, done.

* * *

><p>He beat me. He gently but harshly beat me down enough to send the stars into overdrive, as they wheeled and streaked across the sky. I opened my eyes, and blinked them lazily. I'd lost, been taken off guard, and left lying on a patch of grass under a blossoming tree on the sidewalk. The wind ruffled my hair as I lay there, unharmed, yet still burning from the trail of tears his voice had cried as he defeated me. His voice had shook, trembled, as he'd pulled back from lying me down in a safe place.<p>

My bones and limbs shook, as I slowly got up, awkwardly kneeling on the ground, my sword beside me on the grass. It wasn't crying. It wasn't screaming. It was peaceful, and acceptant that this was how it was going to end. I smiled, and picked it up, the moonlight shining along the edge of the blade. Yes. Our task was a failure, but it was over now. I could return to my meadow of wildflowers, and cry somber tears of crystal starlight. I was okay now. It didn't hurt anymore.

The wind blew my golden bangs into my celeste eyes, carrying a lonely flower petal across my face. I squinted, and stared at it as it flew. The surface of the petal looked smooth, yet rough. The color of it was of a clear, cloudless blue, swirling shades of sky painted across its softness. It reminded me of his eyes. The blue color, the soft yet rough look. They reminded me of him. I could hear the whirring of battle a little further away, and paused.

_I want to be there for you! I want to be at your side!_

My head jerked toward the source of the sounds. My duty as Stella Nox Fleuret, Princess of Tenebrae was over. Since I'd fought him, I had accomplished my mission. I narrowed my eyes. It was time I kept my promise. As an eerie shriek rose from the shadows, I hoisted myself to me feet. I wouldn't let him down, the one I'd give my life for. Yes. I'd give my life for him.

A stab of pain shot up my leg, but I ignored it, and began running. It didn't matter to me that we were supposed to be mortal enemies. I didn't give a damn about that. My sword blade sparkled in the moonlight, shooting stars acing across its surface. It wanted to help too. My magic pulsed inside me, anxious to roar, begging for release. My ebony boots tapped against the cold pavement as I hopped up the stairs, avoiding the jagged surface of the dappled marble.

I ran faster still, facing forward as I went, desperate to reach him, to him help when he needed it. I was going to be there for him. I didn't care that we were enemies. I was going to be there for him. My footsteps became lighter as I picked up the pace, my rapier glowing in the light as I ran, the stars trailing across the night sky as I continued. The sounds became louder and louder, and I could tell I was getting close. Flashes of light quickly faded to the shrieks and wails of the wounded party as I drew closer.

I turned to my right, raising my sword as pieces of debris flew toward me, bursting through the wall of the building to my right. I balanced my sword in my hand, turning toward the wall, the broken building patiently. The ground and air grew still; eerie quiet layered itself upon the air, the fire in my eyes bright in the steady moonlight.

The ground shook again, as the wall broke once more. I lifted my sword against the wind brimming with black magical power, light blowing from my rapier. Rocks and pieces of the wall surged toward me, my sword deftly cutting through the pieces. A shape stopped me. My purple eyes widened as Noctis flew through the hole in the wall, on his back, head falling backwards as he flew through the air. My eyes widened in horror, my mouth falling open in surprise.

"Noctis!"

Without thinking, I jumped forward and caught him, holding him against me as we flew backward. My feet slid across the ground, as I jerked my head up. A shadowy figure dressed in dark colors waited in the shadows, magic glowing from the rod they carried. My back slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the street, and I slid down the side, flinching. I clutched Noctis to me protectively, as the person in the darkness took a step forward.

"You there, girl." I blinked, and nodded. The figure stepped out into the open. "Drop my opponent."

"Your opponent? You mean Noctis?" I asked, looking down at the unconscious Noctis. The man nodded, and took another step forward.

"_Prince_ Noctis to you, little girl." He replied, taking a few more steps toward Noctis and I. "Now step aside and let me finish him off."

"Fat chance of that." I retorted, narrowing my eyes. "I won't let you touch him!"

"How so? You aren't even armed." I lifted my glowing rapier, holding it level in one hand.

"I am Princess Stella Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae." I answered, my voice strong. "And because of that, I'm your opponent now."

The man laughed. "Oh this is rich! _Princess_ Stella Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae risking her life to protect the son of her family's mortal enemy. And how do you propose you'll win, my dear?"

"I'm not proposing. I'm making a promise. A promise to someone precious to me." I answered, nodding once. The unconscious boy in my arms silently whimpered against my chest. I smiled down at him gently. "And I won't let him down."

"Even if he once tried to kill you before?" I nodded.

"Even then." I replied simply, holding my free hand to my heart, my purple eyes full of moonlight. A whisper drifted up toward me, a light flicker of the voice I knew so well. I blinked my eyes shut for a split second in response. "I won't let you down, Noctis."

"Let him down? You should've just remained where you were on the side of the road after he defeated you, _Princess_." The man mocked. I narrowed my eyes, and gently laid Noctis down on the ground, his head on my knees.

"Don't underestimate me." I replied, slicing downward through a piece of debris on my right. A flat and smooth surface was born from my sword strike, and I propped Noctis's head on it, standing up with my rapier at my side. "I am Princess Stella Nox Fleuret…"

"You can skip that bit, _Princess_. I already know who you are." The man replied, jumping backwards, and swinging his rod on his right wrist. "Besides, there won't be any use of remembering your name after tonight."

"And you're dead." I finished, my purple eyes blazing as I stepped around Noctis carefully, holding my rapier in front of me. "By the way, who are you?"

The man's eyes narrowed. "Pardon me, _Princess_. Where are my manners? I am Cross."

"An assassin? You were sent by whom?" I asked, widening my eyes. Cross smiled, his lip curling up over his teeth.

"Your father of course. So, _Princess_, would you be so kind as to step aside so that I can kill your little boyfriend?" He demanded, shifting anxiously. "I want my money, damn it."

I gritted my teeth, and tightened my grip on my rapier. "I won't."

"Would you like to die then too?" His rod rose, the moonlight sliding along the edge, as if it flashing along metal. My eyes widened. _A scythe? _The weapon came into view. A sharp, metal cross on a stick.

"You're…Cross, Goddess Etro's Harbinger of Death." I replied, turning back to him.

I wasn't sure if I'd be able to stand my ground against someone like Cross. All of the confidence I had in myself was gone now. I glanced back at Noctis with a grave expression. His peaceful face gave me comfort, even while I was staring death itself in the face. But that didn't matter. I would protect someone I loved, and put my life on the line for someone I cared for. I wouldn't be afraid. No matter what happened, I wouldn't succumb. If trading my life for his was what it took to save him, then I wouldn't hesitate.

"That's right." Cross replied smoothly, as I returned his gaze. "Having second thoughts about taking me on as your opponent? Worried you won't last long enough to be able to see the light of tomorrow? It's not too late to step out of the way."

I raised my rapier, and leveled it at his heart, tossing my head. "I don't care about your reputation! I'm not afraid of you, or your powers! I'm going to stop you here, before you hurt someone else closest to me!"

"Him? Close to you? What is he to you, a lover?" My silence was enough of an answer for him. He laughed at my terse eyes. "That's good. I'll have so much fun taking him away from you."

"I'd like to see you try." I replied, swirling my sword in the air in front of me, light blowing off the blade. Cross leaned forward, laughing as if he were a sadistic spawn of the devil.

"Oh I will try…" He jumped forward, swinging his scythe toward me. "And I will win!"

I lifted my rapier faster than lightning as our weapons collided in mid air. I narrowed my eyes and shoved his scythe off of my blade, before taking a step forward, and slicing at him. Our weapons clashed together, pieces of light, little fireflies of radiance leaping off my rapier as our weapons clashed over and over. His scythe was overpowering, darkness streamed from it, opposing my pure brightness. I knew why he was so strong.

I flipped backwards, before coming back up with my right foot, slicing at him once my foot touched the ground, my light-infused blade slamming into smooth pavement. I staggered forward, and panted once, turning my head to see where he was coming from next. I got my answer as Cross flung dark blasts in my direction from my left, my eyes widening. The air screeched as the rotting magic streaked through it, reeking of evil and death. _And that's what he's going to hit me with? _

"I don't think so!" I sliced my blade across the air, light hanging in the wind in front of me as the dark crescents slammed into it, vanishing into blobs of magical power. I widened my eyes again. _Light? That's my magic? _I smiled. _I can do this. _

Cross's face was drawn as he ran through the smoke and dust toward me, purple smoke flowing from his scythe as he brought it around, my rapier blazing with golden-orange wind, like the smoke that weaves together to form my sword when I summon it. Something clicked in my head. _I get it! _I glanced behind me, the faint outline of my winged crest hung in the air, flashing in and out of existence. My magical power was inconsistent, as if I were holding it back, I assumed. Cross's eyes were mocking me.

"You're struggling to use magic that you received from the Goddess Etro? What a pathetic excuse for a Princess." Then I snapped.

"Be quiet!" Light surged from my sword, as I slammed it into his scythe, the winged crest sinking back into my skin, faint ribbons of breath-like wind streaming from my shoulders, as if they were wings. "I don't recall ever asking your opinion, you dirty wretch!"

He scoffed. "Wretch, am I? YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THAT!"

"Give me your best shot!" I retorted, as our weapons clashed again. Right. Above. Left. Behind. Left. Right. Above. Over and over again. My magic streamed from our colliding weapons each time they slammed together, our faces close.

"You're not doing half bad, little girl." Cross muttered evilly, his eyes reeking of darkness. I snorted.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. I hope you know that." I answered before slicing him across the chest, cutting through his scythe's handle with a light-infused swing. The strength that flowed through my veins was foreign, yet exhilarating at the same time.

"You cut me!" He exclaimed out of surprise, before getting back up, and flinging the blood off his hand. He had no weapon now. He couldn't fight. He had no chance against my rapier now. All I had to do was thrust, and it'd all be over. I smiled as the wind increased. It was all over.

"Do you wish for me to bring a swift end to this, Harbinger of Death?" I asked politely, lifting my rapier in both hands, bending my knees slightly. Cross shook his head.

"I will not die. I cannot die. I AM DEATH ITSELF, DAMN IT!" The wind increased thrice more, a full blown gale ripping through my hair and shoving me backwards, even as I planted my feet firmly on the ground.

Even my uplifted sword blazing with light didn't fend against it. The wind was toxic, practically dripping with venom as it swirled from his chest, pouring out of his heart like a disease, and an incurable one at that. How was I supposed to fight against something like that? The wind pushed me backwards again, causing me to nearly lose my balance and fall flat on my back, but I barely managed to stay upright.

I glanced back at Noctis, his bangs blowing into his eyes as his hair was ruffled by the tempest of black wind, my light pulsing brightly as it snaked through my fingers that were gripping my sword's hilt tightly. I couldn't let him down here. I had to keep fighting, despite how overwhelming this opponent might seem. I held out my rapier again, my purple eyes glowing brightly. I wasn't afraid.

"If you are death, then I am life!" I answered, my voice strong. "You may take pleasure in ending lives, but I pride myself on being able to protect them! And regardless of how scary and impossible this fight may be to win, I will triumph over anything you throw my way, Cross!"

"Such brave empty words, _Princess_. As if you could lay another scratch on me." He mocked through the storm, eerie blackness enclosing Cross, Noctis and I as he spoke. I didn't shift, as my rune sparkled into the air behind me, the single source of light in the black hole we were trapped in.

"I would rather die trying then give up!" I called back, tossing my head. "I am Princess Stella Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae. And a Princess never goes back on her word!"

"Again with the introductions?" Cross muttered, obviously bored. I tossed my head once more.

"Yes with the introductions!" I replied, holding my rapier level despite the gale whipping my hair around my head and threatening to throw me off balance. "You don't seem to understand who I am, and what I'm going to do!"

"It doesn't matter if I know who you are or what you're going to do! You're going to die."

My resolve never flickered, never faded. "Death isn't something to be afraid of."

"I suppose Noctis taught you that." He replied dryly. I glanced back at Noctis, smiling.

"In a way, yes he did." I swung my head back around. "I'm not afraid to die protecting someone I love!"

Cross twirled his scythe in one hand, snorting once. "Love won't stop me from defeating you, _Princess_."

"I'm aware of that." I replied without hesitation.

"Then why do you still want to fight? Just give up, and I'll make it as painless as possible." Cross replied, as I lowered my rapier, holding it at my right side, my left eye glancing back at Noctis.

My rune faded from behind me, taking the light around my sword along with it. There was no point in fighting. I wasn't giving up. I would find a way to protect Noctis, even without my sword. There was another way. Despite the darkness that whipped through the air around me, Cross was still human. My face flattened itself into one straight line, the curve of my lips fading away.

"You're giving up?" Cross asked, his smile setting fire to the air around us. "You stopped the flow of magic into your weapon."

"I refuse to give up." I murmured, turning my back on Cross, and walking toward Noctis. "Not while he's still alive."

"You're so stubborn." Cross huffed, as I knelt down beside Noctis. "There's no point in reviving him. He's had enough."

I ignored Cross, and looked down at my unconscious friend, smiling slightly. I would find a way to protect him. To save him. His eyes wouldn't stay closed for much longer. His heartbeat would grow stronger in the next minute. When he woke up, things would be as they should be. I rested my free hand on his forehead gently, and nodded once. _No matter what happens to me, I'll always watch over you. _

"What're you doing? Trying to heal him? That's impossible. He's too far gone." No magic flowed through me. No light blew from me. I wasn't trying to heal him.

"Just be quiet." I murmured, lifting my hand away from Noctis's forehead carefully, gripping my rapier handle tighter. The wind streamed from Cross, my long golden hair swaying in the gale it created. "I will protect you, Noctis."

"Not this again. You're not serious, are you?" The rune that appeared behind me and the light that swallowed up my rapier was clear enough of an answer.

"I told you, didn't I?" My voice was strong, yet low. "I'm not giving up. I promised him I would be there for him, so that's what I'm going to do. He needs me right now, so I won't let him down. He needs the Light. He needs the stars. He needs the sky. You've hurt him once already, and I won't let you touch him a second time, you hear me?"

"And you think you can beat me? Even now, your light can barely fend off my darkness." I shook my head, and planted my feet.

"Strength doesn't matter. What matters is having a heart that never gives up." I answered without hesitation, closing my eyes. "It's not in me to back down."

"Then let's finish this. Once and for all, _Princess_ Stella Nox Fleuret." He answered tightening his grip on his scythe, the darkness weaving together to rebuild the handle as the wind increased, my winged crest fading away. But the light that blew from my sword remained. "And once I'm finished with you, I'll head right for Noctis next."

I shifted, leaning forward before running toward him. "As if I'd let you get anywhere near him, Cross!"

The airspace was intense, filled with magic as I tore across the ground, our weapons colliding once more as I slid to a stop in front of. Deflect, attack. Deflect, deflect, attack. Over my head, right at my chest, past my shoulder, aiming for my neck. I dodged each of these blows, lifting my thrusting weapon up across my body to reflect the scythe's attacks back at him.

Purple danced across my line of sight, and I flipped backwards. I widened my eyes as a crescent shaped blade of black power slammed into my chest, my rapier taking most of the damage as I was sent flying. Cross flashed forward, my purple irises throbbing as the darkness layered itself on the edge of his scythe, the blackness sending its regards to hell. Fear spiked up within me for a split second.

I narrowed my eyes and shook it off, bringing my rapier backwards as I somersaulted neatly to land on the side of the wall before hopping down to avoid falling flat on my face, and braced myself. My winged crest hung in the air behind me as the orange-gold breath-like wind gathered along the length of my blade. The Light shown down on me, luminous eyes taking form in the stars above my head. _I won't let __**you**__ down either, Goddess Etro. _

"This is it, _Princess_!" Cross cried, as he flew through the air toward me. I nodded, and held my rapier in front of me.

"This'll finish it." I murmured, nodding once. He drew his scythe backwards, as I poised my rapier.

Seconds passed as his darkness infused weapon slowly drifted closer to my light enhanced sword. My strength flowed through my veins, as the will to protect burned in my eyes. I faced Cross calmly, fearlessly, as he slowly drew closer. Time slowed down, hushing in anticipation, the trees, stars, Goddess Etro, the unconscious Noctis; everyone and everything held its breath anxiously.

I pulled my rapier backwards, holding it level as I jumped forward, running toward Cross. My weapon was a thrusting one after all, better suited for dealing speedy blows as well as deflections rather than strength. If I hit him just right, I could end this in one blow. Confidence flew through my sword, guiding the light I held so close to me into the blade, sharpening its edges with my will to protect Noctis, my promise pulsing through my heart. I wouldn't let him down.

Cross and I flung our weapons forward, my rapier and his scythe colliding, the air around us swirling with the clash of power that met in mid air. My body slid forward as I stopped suddenly on the soles of my ebony boots, Cross and I nearly colliding physically. Our eyes met; his bloody crimson peering into my celeste violet. There was no fear left in me. I had a job to do. I had to protect Noctis with everything I had. I couldn't let it end here.

I shoved against his scythe as hard as I could, turning my blade in my hand with a flick of my wrist. Light flashed up and down the length of the sword, as I sliced the edge of it forward with just my wrist, my rapier cutting through the rod bottom of the scythe once more. Cross's eyes widened, as I pulled my rapier back, preparing for a second strike. Fear glittered upon his face, as pieces of broken magic danced through the air around us.

"This is impossible!" He cried in disbelief, lifting the crux of his scythe up as if it were a shuriken, preparing to throw it toward me. "I cannot die! This is goodbye, _Princess_ Stella Nox Fleuret!"

"No way in _hell_!" I thrust my rapier forward, jabbing right through his lifted cross, breaking it in half as I stepped forward, the end of my sword coming out of his back as I pierced him.

"You…Little wretch!" My winged rune appeared in the air behind me, feeding strength to the tip of my blade, as I smiled.

"Send a postcard." I replied, smiling brighter.

Light exploded from the tip of my rapier, enveloping Cross and I in a blinding white sphere as the wind spiraled around the two of us, the light sinking into every pore in his body, as he lit up into flames of black darkness in front of me. The smoke blew away, but the light continued to explode, a pillar of it rising up into the sky, having nowhere else to go.

I was flung backwards, my back slamming into the ground as I somersaulted back up on my feet, sliding back across the ground as the light surged up into the sky. Faint ribbons of it swirled past my head as I stood up, my rapier fading away into sparkles, the moonlight raining down on me.

I'd won. I'd beaten Cross. We were safe now. I swung around, and knelt down beside Noctis, and lifted him from the rock, and held him against my chest. My right hand found its way to the left side of his face, as I smiled down at him. I'd saved him, my mortal enemy, as well as my closest friend. He didn't need to have fear. He was safe now. I'd kept my promise to him. I blinked, and sighed.

"Noctis…Wake up, please." His eyebrows twitched as he stirred, his muscles tensing against me as his eyes opened.

"Stella? What are you doing here?" He asked sleepily, blinking a few more times, as he sat up carefully. He took a look around, surveying the surroundings, as well as the damage done. "What happened?"

"You were fighting an assassin named Cross. You were defeated and flew through the wall, but I saved you and defeated Cross all by myself." I explained proudly. Noctis blinked, and smiled gently.

"I see. Thank you." He replied, as I smiled back. It didn't take me all that long to register how little of distance there was between us. Our smiles were nearly touching. I nodded once.

"It was my pleasure." I answered, the wind ruffling my bangs gently. Noctis's steel blue eyes flicked up and down, scanning my condition.

"Are you hurt at all? Were you injured?" He asked, getting up onto one knee before resting his hands on the sides of my ribs hesitantly, concern flashing across his face. I blushed, and shook my head, turning my face away.

"No, I'm alright. You don't have to worry. I'm just a bit dirty, that's all." I replied, Noctis nodding once, before standing up. I peered up at him, the wind blowing my long blonde hair out behind me, as his bangs hung in his eyes regretfully. I knew what he was thinking. "What's going to happen now?"

He turned away, his face drawn. "I don't know."

"I suppose we have to fight again…" I murmured, standing up, my back against his. A hollow breath escaped his parted lips.

"I don't want to fight you." My heart shook as his reply reached down into my chest with gentle hands and gripped the beating heart that rested inside the metal cage I'd locked it up in. The hands pulled the feelings I'd struggled to hold back in the meadow to the surface, tears rolling down the sides of my face.

"I don't want to be your enemy." I replied, my voice trembling. "I don't want to kill someone I love."

"It'll be alright, Stella. You'll see." He answered, as I leaned my back up against him, the moon shining down upon us. The stars streaked across the sky in pairs, pulling the captured, fallen light across the night sky along with them, the blaze trailing from their tails as they flew. I nodded and smiled.

"I know." I answered, opening my eyes as I lifted my face to the sky. "You'll find a way, Noctis. I believe in you."

His heart throbbed in his voice. "Stella…"

"I believe in you with all my heart. I told you before, Noctis. I love you." I smiled through my glowing purple irises, closing my eyes. Noctis's smile whispered across the wind that swirled around the two of us.

"Thank you, Stella." He murmured quietly, as I leaned against him. My smile answered his, carried to his heart by the celestial chariots' fervent footsteps.

"By the way, why did you spare me?" I asked curiously, thinking about how I'd woken up in that patch of grass under the tree. Noctis sighed, and dropped his head.

"To be honest, I'm not all that sure. My body just moved." He replied softly, the wind blowing against us gently. I blinked, and bit my lip.

"So by a whim, then?" I answered, turning my head toward him, blinking my left eye against my shoulder. Noctis nodded once.

"I guess so." He replied, looking up into the sky. I bit my bottom lip again, and turned back to look up into the other side of the sky.

He spared my life on a whim. Not love, not longing, nothing. Just an impulse. That should make me happy, for I was alive and able to breathe, but something nagged at the strings in my heart. I couldn't help but feel sad. Pin pricks irritated the corners of my eyes, as tears prepared to spill over the edge, but I held them back. It wasn't worth crying over. We were enemies after all.

Something inside me wanted me to accept that. Something in me wanted to accept that we were enemies and nothing more. But I refused to accept that. The other side of me didn't want to accept it. These feelings of mine were real, and whole, and solid. They held him close to me, kept him from getting away. I wouldn't let him go that easily. I wouldn't fight it; I'd just go along with it.

"Noctis…I want to ask you something." I started slowly, my voice hesitant. He nodded once.

"What is it?" I tightened my fingers at my sides, and closed my eyes.

"If we were to fight again, what would you do?" I finished, my heart pounding in my chest. It was a question that I didn't want to know the answer to. But I had to know. We were bound to fight again. Noctis's head dropped.

"…I'd do as duty dictates." He answered simply after a moment. My breath caught. There was my answer. Now I had to stick to it. But it hurt so much.

Tears streamed down the sides of my face. "Then I shall do the same, Prince Noctis." I answered, taking a step away from him. I could hear him turn around. I could hear his breath catch. I could hear his eyes throbbing. But his voice didn't show it.

"Until we meet again, Princess Stella." I nodded despite my tears and trembling form. I had to go through with it; I had to go through with it despite the pain.

I took a few more steps, my tears falling to the street as I lifted my head, the wind ceasing to be alive, as the stars rained down on me. But my celestial partners brought me no comfort. They held nothing for me now. I would have to face him one more time. I would have to defeat him in battle; I would have to kill him. And that was something my heart couldn't take.

The wind whistled behind me, my eyes widening as something warm wrapped around me from behind. The wind blew in full force now, ripping my hair like a steadily rising and falling river or stream of golden sunlight. My face grew hot, flushing a bright scarlet like the rich rose petals in my meadow of wildflowers.

He was behind me; holding me close to him. His arms were steel girders, tense around my rib cage, yet gentle as they supported my delicate frame. That only made my blush intensify. I slowly, but surely, got up the nerve to turn my head and face him. The look in his steel blue eyes nearly sent my heart up into space to join the swirling stars, the celestial bodies cheering in anticipation for my heart to join them.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-" I couldn't even get his name out. I couldn't even speak. I became acutely aware of the chin that lifted from my shoulder, and the eyes that closed as his face drifted closer and closer to my left temple. "N-N-N-Noctis…?"

He didn't answer. Not with his voice. Not with his eyes. He remained silent, as his face drew ever closer to my temple, the blond hair that bumped against it heightening the nerves that rested underneath the surface. My face was growing a deeper scarlet as the seconds passed, Noctis's grip on me remaining as gentle as it had been, soft and light, yet tight enough to keep me in place. Then his lips brushed across the anxious nerves, as his face drifted even closer. I trembled in his arms, my purple eyes throbbing.

Noctis softly kissed my temple, holding the right side of my face gently, his fingers tangled in the blonde hair that rested there. The blush became too much for me to handle. Butterflies lifted off in my stomach, surging up to my head, my brain melting into a pile of sugar as he held me there, having me fall into the steel blue darkness that awaited me.

The wind lightly ruffled my golden hair in the soft breeze, my purple eyes limply shut as the stars tumbled from the sky above me. I couldn't feel anything other than the feeling of his lips against my temple. I couldn't even feel the air, the cold air sliding down my throat as I barely processed my need for oxygen. He was slowly killing me. Not with his voice. Not with his eyes. Regardless of his silent and gentle technique, I was dying on the inside.

His bangs brushed across the top of my head, even as his hand held the side of my face lightly, keeping me still. The strands flicked across my forehead, light as a whisper. But the incessant fluttering wings in my heart wouldn't cease. They kept lifting off, impatient to fly. I smiled gently, as I leaned my face toward him, lifting my hand to hold the side of his face. I swirled my hand over his cheek, the smooth skin under my palm slightly warm. Was he blushing too?

Then, he lifted his face from my temple, and sighed. "Stella…Thank you…"

"For what, Noctis?" I asked, turning my head toward him, blinking my purple eyes. His eyes fluttered open; a clear, storm blue, hungry and desperate.

"…Thank you…" He repeated, holding me close, his chin on my shoulder. I couldn't help but widen my eyes.

I knew that he was a shy and reserved kind of person, one that tended to keep his emotions locked away in a cage, a cage made of metal and iron, the strongest armor a knight could shield their hearts with. I was saddened by the fact that he didn't trust me enough to tell me what he was thinking, of what was deep inside, but then I remembered his reserved nature. He wouldn't tell me.

"You won't tell me…will you…?" I asked, purple eyes gentle. Noctis didn't reply. He just laid his head on my shoulder as he held me close. I wove my fingers into his dark hair lightly. "You can trust me, you know."

"We're enemies, Stella. I could never trust you." Noctis replied solemnly. I tensed the hand that was lying in his hair and gritted my teeth.

"I don't…want to be your enemy." I replied. "I want to be at your side."

Lips at my ear distracted me. "I know. But that doesn't change the fact that we're supposed to kill each other."

"I don't want to kill you, Noctis." He only held me tighter.

"I know." He repeated, his voice barely audible. I almost turned toward him. But his grip and hold on me was too strong, too breakable. He wasn't just holding me still because he wanted to keep me close. He had to. "I don't want to kill you either."

"Why does it have to be like this?" I asked, directing my comment to no one in particular. "Why can't our families just get along?"

"You said this before. It's because of what we stand for." I didn't miss a beat.

"You're holding onto me now aren't you? It doesn't matter what we stand for." I replied smoothly, his lip curling up against the side of my neck. "It shouldn't matter, anyway."

"I suppose you're right." He sighed, loosening his grip, and to my utter disappointment, pulling away. But his smile didn't fade. "You're amazing…Truly…Thank you for saving my life, Princess Stella."

I smiled and dipped my head respectfully. "It was my pleasure, Prince Noctis. Just stay out of trouble until next time, alright?" I answered, smiling teasingly. He nodded once, and smirked back.

"I'll try." But we didn't move. We didn't leave our places. There was still one more thing that had to be done.

But how could I possibly have the courage to do it? My hand was trembling, my body shaking. I was exhausted from using so much magic in one night, I could barely stand up. Noctis had been supporting me longer than I had originally thought. There was still one more thing I had to do. But the words…They wouldn't come to me. I opened my mouth to attempt to say something, but before I could, he took a step forward, taking my face in his hands gently before pressing his lips to mine softly.

The kiss didn't last long. We didn't intend for it to last long. It wasn't meant to be a long, and fruitful exchange of intimacy, but it was an answer. I'd been wondering and hurting over trying to figure out how he felt about me, how he felt about my wanting to be there for him, to protect him. And now I knew the answer. My celeste eyes fluttered open, indigo in the moonlight that reflected off of his steel blue ones, and smiled through them.

Our lips parted, as we sighed a few centimeters away. "Does that answer your question, Stella?"

"Yes. Thank you." I replied, before brushing my hand across his face one last time. "I love you, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum."

He smiled, and nodded. "Until next time, Princess Stella Nox Fleuret."


End file.
